


Time to Change Our Destiny

by akaoisora



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaoisora/pseuds/akaoisora
Summary: [Spoilers for Lesson 15 to 16]A sudden war came unexpectedly one day when she was still in Devildom. Corpses and demon bodies were found everywhere. She felt sad and sick how the realm could change in an instant. Plus, she was separated with everyone other than Belphegor and Barbatos, watching death after death continued to fall in blazing hellfire.Seeing the situation wouldn’t get any better, Barbatos finally came up with a big plan which would change their destiny for better or maybe worse.With Barbatos’ poweful power, time slip, she was accompanied with Belphegor on journey through time and space together. As they tried to find who their true enemies were, her relationship with the demon brothers (especially Belphegor) also grew even stronger.
Relationships: Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 61





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fanfic after not writing for such a long time. I never really posted in this website. This is kind of new to me. English isn’t my language and I don’t have a wide variety of vocabs so sorry if there is a mistake in my grammar. I plan to update this once a week (but can’t really promise) because of college of course. But still, I hope you can enjoy this story!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story before the beginning.

“We have to do this, Belphie.”

“Hm.”   
  


Seeing him looking straight ahead while giving me a short hum, I raised my left hand and took his hand gently. I started to lace my fingers through his, feeling as if we were connected even only with that small touch. He returned my grip by holding it stronger, but not to the point of making me feel hurt, as if to inform me that we would never be separated like the others. I trusted him and would always do. So, when he turned my head to me, I showed him a smile that might give him comfort in this situation.

His reddish purple eyes gazed down to me. It was still beautiful, eyes that I loved to see, however I could see something that made them different from his usual gaze. I saw eyes that normally looked calm and sharp turned into eyes that showed sadness and worry, which certainly was a look I didn't want to see from him for a second time because he was clearly in suffer and agony.

Nevertheless, I thought he noticed I unconsciously removed my smile and replaced it with sad face. Perhaps he thought I felt the same sadness, so he started to force a smile to make me feel better, but I shook my head to stop the falsity of his action.

I didn’t want to see his fake self. I wanted to see his usual true self who was blunt, quiet, and clingy, but also protective and loved to sleep. If he kept showing that fake expression on his face, I would feel something squeeze my heart. It was because his feeling was so deep that it also could affect me. He was hurt, physically and mentally. Spending time with him in half a year made me begin to understand him, even though the time I spent with him was less than his other brothers.

“I don’t want to see you like this, Belphie. We have to be strong. It’s alright, I assure you. You are not alone and I’ll always be with you.” 

My body moved to his front while still holding his right hand, then I brought my other hand to wrap his hands protectively with mine. I gave a little squeeze to show my strong resolve to convince him and gave him hope, because this hope was what we only had. 

His face flushed when I willingly touched him. Back in the House of Lamentation, he was always the one who followed me around and clung on me. He would be the first to hug and touch me, so when I took the initiative to touch him like this, he seemed not to know what to do. He just looked away and replied with a quiet ‘yes’. It was cute and unlike him, but I didn’t want to mention that now because we were not in the mood to joke.

The redness on his face was synchronous with his background. The difference was this red was warmth and pure while the other red was hot and painful, devouring everything without discrimination. The crackling sound in the background annoyed me and gave me sick feeling if I tried to remember what it did to us earlier.

Demon bodies could be found almost everywhere. Some of them had turned black and unrecognizable because of the hot red fire spreading, fire that was able to burn demons. The worst case which that fire caused was some of the corpses had already been turned to ash. I just wished that among the corpses, none of them was one of the brothers. Not being able to confirm it, coupled with a pungent smell of death in my nose, already made me feel sad and useless.

Surrounding by the hellfire, we—a human and two demons—were standing there and watching how the fire had eaten all around us in despair.

The other demon who was together with us was Barbatos. He only gazed straight at the fire, losing his focus on our conversation since beginning as he was in deep thought. After staying silent for a long time, he stood in front of us and finally opened his mouth.

“No one predicts this would happen. However, you two need to cease being sad. There is still a possibility they are not dead.” He stopped his words for a while with a frown. It seemed he was trying to remember again something he didn’t like but he had to do that in this situation. “But, Lord Diavolo is... Until now, I still couldn’t believe it and hope it was only a nightmare”

Barbatos, as a butler who was only loyal to the Prince of Devildom, Diavolo, would definitely feel sad. I didn’t know how he could stand it watching with his own eyes when his master was killed right in front of him. If I close my eyes, I even still could imagine the horrible scene clearly. How Diavolo was hurt very badly because of the entire war. How Diavolo tried to protect Lucifer without a second thought when he noticed Lucifer was off guard even for only just a few seconds. How blood was splurted out of Diavolo’s body as a beam of huge red light pierced his already fatal injury. And, how Lucifer widened his eyes as the last words he said to Lucifer was his acknowledgment of Lucifer being his best friend and that he should continue protecting the Devildom with Barbatos and everyone. As the closest demons to Diavolo, I could understand how sad, angry, and empty Barbatos and Lucifer were. Barbatos was also there after all, so he really regretted when he wasn’t able to protect his master. I heard he say to me once that he had failed being Diavolo’s servant. It was the first time he was being that honest with me, making me surprise when he blurted that out. Hearing that also made me know that he had been burying his grief deep inside him.

I thought Barbatos was quite amazing. He never let his anger to control his actions. He was still able to think rationally and thought about a plan very quickly. A good plan to avoid the death of our precious ones we would definitely save no matter what. 

“The plan would work.” Barbatos stated with calm confidence. “Now, you two are the only one who could do this. There is no one else here around me. With this, we might make a happy ending for all of us if we change our destiny.”

Hearing the real confidence in his voice, I started to be rather nervous because that hard task was imposed only on us. In my deepest mind, I wondered if we could do it or perhaps our effort only made our destiny worse. I pretended to be strong outside all this time and I was actually still weak inside. I shook and was really nervous. However, the nervousness I had vanished quickly the moment I noticed the encouragement Belphie gave through light squeeze from his right hand on my shoulder. His warmth seemed to spread throughout my entire body, making me feel more comfortable. 

That time I thought to myself. _‘Ah... Belphie is still with me. I’m not alone.’_ And I smiled quietly.

Seeing I was already better, Belphie responded Barbatos request, determination came out of his mouth. “We will make it happen.”

He glanced at me after giving his answer, as if he wanted to know if I had the same thought or not, whether I was ready or not for this big plan. Of course I gave him a nod as my answer. Our consideration for each other was a proof that we believed each other.

I looked back to Barbatos who was smiling warmly for the first time this day. He had been sad and pitiful, as if he could easily be broken.

I was glad to see him finally smile again, but I was still worried about him. “How about you, Barbatos? If we are gone, what will you do here? You can go with us.” I had asked this for 3 times this day. He always answered that he wouldn’t go with us, but he never told us the reason. At least, I wanted to know what he would do here. I would feel uneasy if I knew we were going to leave Barbatos alone here in this war. We didn’t want one of us to be hurt anymore.

“I will not go. I shall stay here in this dimension and save everyone who is still alive. I will monitor you from here.”

As he said that, Barbatos took out something from his pocket. He showed a D.D.D in his hand.

“D.D.D?”, I asked, frowning and tilting my head in confusion.

He shook his head. “Yes, but also no. This is not ordinary D.D.D. I have modified this D.D.D years ago to test what I could do with my power. This is one of my biggest invention and I have put my power in it in case something really bad happened. This D.D.D could go through time and space and we could contact with each other. Also, other than this, I want to give something to you, MC.”

Barbatos grabbed my hand gently and held my palm. Shining dark light came out of his hand and put it above my hand for a few seconds. When he finished, he looked at me and started to explain, “I gave you a bit of my power that will let you time slip for three times. That means you only have three chances. However, this time you can interact with the others because our aim is to change our destiny. At the time you arrive, I will choose you and Belphegor as the only Belphegor and MC in that time. But, you can never control the time or dimension you will arrive. Remember, our purposes are to find who our enemies are, making their plans fail, and saving everyone.”

He gave me the D.D.D and I quickly checked the phone. It looked normal but when I checked the messages, I could see the color of contacts were black, unlike the usual contact color of D.D.D. Although the contacts it had were only Barbatos’, Belphegor’s and mine.

“The color of our contacts are black, right? That means I had connected that D.D.D with our present D.D.D. We could contact each other regardless of the time and space we are in.”

I nodded and put it safely in my pocket. I then looked back at Belphie who was asking me with, “Are you ready, MC?” which I replied with another silent nod.

After making sure we had already prepared and there was no need to tell us anymore about the plan, time portal popped up in front of us. It was a black hole that fit us perfectly, like the time portal we saw in movies or other fictional stories, where we would be absorbed in as soon as we passed through the portal and would throw us into an unknown place. 

I gulped but still stepped up toward it together with Belphie. Before making one final step, I turned my head around a bit to see Barbatos for one final time. 

He showed a gentle smile on his face and bowed slightly to us politely, as he always did to his master every day. I saw him open his mouth when we were completely in the other side and barely able to catch what he said.

“Good luck—“

And the portal was finally closed.


	2. The Sixth Angel and A Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time they travel through time, he lost one and met the other.

  
“Why are you here?”

Just with that short question, I couldn’t stand up. I was too scared to look up and my mind told me to keep kneeling on the ground. It was a wise and calm voice I heard, but for me, it was also intimidating. I knew “he” didn’t mean harm, but perhaps I felt like this because I didn’t expect I would see the “real” one in front of me before death. 

_‘Is it alright for me to be here? Of course not,’_ I thought to myself. _‘Will I be punished being here, but I think they won’t do something like that to me.’_

While I tried to guess some possibilities they would do to me, a man with fair skin and long white robe—next to the person who talked earlier—stepped forward, a trail of soft white feathers fell to the ground, beautiful, as if it was snowing behind him. Even though I could only see his foot up to his knees because I didn’t dare to look at them directly, I knew that the one who was coming closer to me was a dazzling man. I could imagine that “the other” was even more blinding than him. 

The faired-skin man stopped right in front of me and put one of his knees down to the floor, so his gaze was on the same level as mine.

“Do not be afraid. We are not going to hurt you.” His voice was so kind and polite that it made me calm and comfortable. There was something about him that made me immediately believe every words he said, so unconsciously I obeyed him as I lifted my head to look at his face.

The moment I saw him, I widened my eyes. I gaped, almost couldn’t believe what I saw.  
  


He, and “the one” behind him—

* * *

  
——BELPHIE——  
  


“Umm...”   
  


Slowly, he opened his eyes and blinked several times, like what he usually did after waking up from the sleep he always waited for. He always did that so he could adjust his vision immediately. But it was strange, somehow it needed more time for his vision to become normal. When his vision became clearer, the other strange thing he noticed was his eyes could catch blinding light from his surrounding, and his skin could feel comfortable warm which made him as if in peace. There was no way somewhere in Devildom emitted light and air like that, because Devildom only offered dark sky with only a little light while accompanied by cold weather, though not as cold as winter in the human realm.

He got up lazily into sitting position while yawning, trying not to think hard about the strange things he felt. He started to move his hands, searching for his favorite pillow he always put near him. However, when he couldn’t seem to find his favorite pillow, he frowned and his consciousness soon recovered. Quickly, he became angry, thinking that Mammon stole his pillow yet again when he was asleep so he could sell it. Lately, his idiot brother was really desperate as he tried to steal almost any possession his other brothers had, including “his favorite pillow”. He remembered that one time Levi became absolutely mad when Mammon sold Levi’s limited winter edition Ruri-chan figurine. Of course Levi made Mammon to get “Ruri-chan” back by all means. At that time, he thought Levi was too exaggerating, but now he understood his feeling.

“When I find him, I’ll kill him.” Belphie whispered to himself dangerously.

Thinking of the possibility Mammon had already sold it, Belphie almost turned to his demon form. After all, he couldn’t sleep comfortably without that pillow. He would always have “that” nightmare every time he was separated with it. His sleep relied heavily on that pillow, just like how Mammon’s life relied heavily on his Goldie, Beel relied on food, Satan relied on books, Levi relied on anime, Asmo relied on his looks, and Lucifer relied on- Diavolo, maybe. 

However, unlike the other brothers’ favorite possession, that pillow held special meaning for him. It was the only pillow he received from his precious little sister and had a lot of memories inside that little thing. When he put his head on that pillow for sleeping, it seemed to cure his nightmare, nightmares involved war and death. Just for that memories and power, Belphie would definitely make Mammon pay if that pillow fell into the other demon’s hands.

Nevertheless, his anger quickly died down when he saw a familiar yet unfamiliar room. 

A quite large room with white walls and intricate ancient carvings. Some candles were placed lazily at the end of the room. At the other end of the room, many items from the human world were stacked up, coupled with soft light purple items which was his favorite color, color indicated that it was all his own properties.

When Belphie observed that room once again, he finally came to one conclusion.

It was Celestial Realm, not Devildom.

That explained there was blinding light coming from everywhere. Belphie wasn’t used to it since it was centuries since he was in Celestial Realm. 

But, why would he end up in Celestial Realm? He was supposed to be in Devildom, saving or rather, changing the fate of everyone, together with MC.

_‘Wait, MC?’  
_

At that moment, Belphie remembered that he was supposed to be here with MC, but he didn’t see her anywhere in the room.

His face quickly became pale and he became really nervous. Getting out of his bed in panic, Belphie ran out of the room.

“M—“

Before Belphie could shout her name, everything around him made him realize the most important thing he had forgotten.

It was... their previous house. While they were still in Celestial Realm.

_‘What? Hasn’t this house already destroyed since the war? Why is it still here?’  
_

All of the puzzle pieces sticked together when Belphie started to think again.

“Don’t tell me—“

“...Belphie?”

Belphie jolted up when he heard a familiar voice from behind. Slowly, he turned around to find his most precious brother who loved to eat, Beel. Beel was eating his favorite chip and recurring crunch could be heard from his mouth.

“What happened, Belphie? You look pale.” Beel asked worriedly. He put his other hand to touch Belphie’s forehead and realized Belphie didn’t have any fever.

Belphie stayed still when Beel threw his empty snack to a trash can then started to pat his back gently with worried face, things Beel always did for Belphie when he was in a bad mood. Beel always tried to make him happy even though he had to leave his food even for a few seconds. Only to find his monstrous stomach to roar loudly within the hallway a few seconds later.

Belphie chuckled slightly when he heard Cerberus sound coming from his stomach, while Beel lowered his head and whispered “I’m hungry, sorry” quietly, feeling guilty because his stomach was messing up the situation. He nervously thought Belphie might be in worse mood because of him. But that would never happen because Belphie always found it funny and somehow it always lifted up his mood.

Beel’s pureness and consideration for him was one of many things Belphie loved from him. His mood was always healed by almost everything Beel did. Whenever Beel realized that Belphie’s condition had improved, Beel would smile widely and innocently while closing his eyes—typical smile he had—feeling triumph because somehow his stomach always managed to make Belphie happy. Though, Beel didn’t know why Belphie would be happy from that, but he never thought much of it. He just easily thought the reason was because Belphie was connected to him in some ways, like how twins would.

When his laughed finally stopped, Belphie remembered that this was the first time he met Beel after the war that just happened a few hours ago before the time slip. Belphie stared at his twin brother, resisting his desire to hug Beel because he had been worried about him the whole time since the big incident happened. 

In the war, Belphie and MC were separated from everyone after Diavolo died. It seemed that the last time Belphie saw Beel, he was with Lucifer. Lucifer supported Diavolo’s body with his hands as Diavolo’s body started to vanish into the air. Belphie knew that Beel was always kind-hearted, aside from the fact that he was a demon. 

Beel stayed with Lucifer for a while even though they were in the midst of war. Belphie and MC watched them from quite a distance from the other demon brothers. So when enemies suddenly arrived, Belphie, who was the closest one to MC, trying to protect her alone. The other brothers of course wanted to help him, but the enemies on the other side were stronger than the enemies whom Belphie was fighting with. It was difficult for MC and Belphie to go to the other side as the enemy deliberately attacked them with stronger attacks when they tried to unite with the other demon brothers. Everyone immediately knew they did that because with them being separated from each other, there was higher chance for them to kill one of the demon brothers. With Belphie being alone and had the weakest power, most of the enemies eyed him, then launched attacks on him until he was almost lost. 

Fortunately, when the enemies’ huge claws almost slashed MC who was trying to protect the battered Belphie, Barbatos found the right gap from the enemies’ attacks and managed to save Belphie and MC. Barbatos carried them each in his arms and flew away, bringing them farther away from the intense fight. He said he did that so Belphie could rest even though Belphie protested for a long time, though ignored by Barbatos and MC tried to calm him down. After being healed by a demon who could cure minor to average injuries that luckily was hiding close to their rest place, they decided to go back to help, however, the fighting had ended and the other demon brothers weren’t there, as if they had moved to the other place.

Tears almost fell from his eyes the moment he could see Beel again, relieved that he was fine. But, he had to hold it. It was enough that Beel was still okay at this time. Though, it was not the future Beel he was looking for, he couldn’t ask for more. He wouldn’t meet the future Beel again, and he knew that this Beel was the same Beel he knew, only different time. And Beel never changed, so Belphie already thought of him as his Beel. He was very happy to see him again.

But then, he remembered again about MC. He realized that it was not the time to cry, hug, or be happy when MC wasn’t with him. In this unknown time and place, she could be lost and in danger.

Belphie stopped his thought and finally looked at Beel who had been watching him confusedly since earlier because Belphie didn’t respond to his question. 

Belphie didn’t hear what he was talking about, but he decided to just reply him. “I don’t have much sleep.”

“Do you feel unwell?” Beel asked, he became worried again. “You always sleep during this time and wake up at night.”

“I’m not sick. I think I just can’t sleep. But thanks for worrying about me, Beel. I’m okay.” Belphie smiled slightly to assure him and started to think again about their situation.

‘ _If we are here in Celestial Realm... It means we time travel to centuries ago. At this time, I was still an angel, so I can’t reveal my demon form. Other than that, it’s bad if one of the angels or brothers find MC here in Celestial Realm. Human isn’t supposed to be here.’_

“Belphie?” Beel called his name again, making Belphie realize about Beel’s presence once again. For a moment, Belphie forgot Beel was even there. He had to be careful so Beel wouldn’t be suspicious.

“Are you sure you are okay? You should sleep in your room. I can accompany you.”

Belphie shook his head at that. “It’s nothing. I’m just thinking.” Belphie then turned around from him, trying to avoid his next question and found an excuse to leave there. “I want to walk around the town today alone. I’ll be back.”

After saying that, Belphie started to walk away from him, but Beel grabbed his arm, stopping him from moving away in surprise

“If something is wrong, I’ll always be on your side.”

While saying that, Beel's eyes went right to Belphie's eyes. He looked at his face seriously, a frown formed between his eyebrows, while Belphie was just confused with his statement and seriousness that was unlike the usual him. Beel then let go of his arm after a few seconds staring at him. Belphie touched the arm where Beel had touched in confusion. 

But he decided to just answer him with a nod as it wasn’t the time to waste time thinking like what he did earlier, and he turned around again to search for his beloved human.

Beel just watched Belphie’s back sadly as his figure slowly became smaller in his vision, then disappeared when Belphie took a turn in the hallway. The moment Belphie knew that Beel didn’t see him anymore, Belphie started to run and look for MC in each of the rooms, hoping she might be in this house.

However, they both didn’t notice a shadow watching them for the whole time, just outside the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m bored so I made a doodle drawing for this chapter, it was very messy because I was too lazy to fix it. Maybe I’ll try to draw one drawing for each chapter. I don’t know if this chapter is boring or not, but I hope you enjoy it!


	3. A Memory of Purple Rabbit and Cow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the search, he remembered a special memory in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter while feeling sleepy. The MC is not me, but an original character. I have some original characters in this story. I think I’ll update every twice a week, or maybe once a week if I’m too busy. Enjoy this chapter!

The evening came in Celestial Realm but the sky was still bright, only a little darker. With this kind of light shining from almost everywhere, Belphie sometimes had to narrow his eyes because he was still not used to such a bright place. Moreover, he hadn’t visited the human world and Celestial Realm for years, so he was now only comfortable with dark places like Devildom. He raised one of his hand above his eyes, trying to block some of the light that pierced his eyes to check the big clock in the middle of the town. It was already 6 p.m, which meant he hadn’t found MC for about 3 hours.

All of the angels who walked past him were adorned with beautiful smiles and laughter, proving that they were just happy living here. Seeing those who truly showed their happy faces without falsehood, a hint of envy arose in his heart. He began to remember that he was also like them when he was still an angel who loved humans and his family, when everything was still fine and Lilith was still alive. With those kind of angels filled the town, it became calm and peaceful, a town that everyone might dream of living.

However, if he had to choose, Belphie didn’t want to be back to Celestial Realm. Now, he belonged to Devildom as one of the major parts of it. Other than because he was one of the seven rulers of Devildom, Devildom held many memories which he had been through lately, starting from sad, silly, lonely, to happy ones. Of course, his family and especially MC were those who occupied all of his unforgettable memories. Sometimes he thought it would be great to have Lilith together with them in Devildom, then he could become happier.

Belphie lowered his head and quickly averted his eyes from the clock, so his eyes wouldn’t be exposed too much to light, then he began to run again. 

_‘6 p.m. It’s the time I usually have dinner with the others. But, I can skip the dinner and keep looking for MC.’_

Belphie was about to run past a clothes shop as he thought that, until he suddenly heard a familiar shout calling from behind him.

“Oh, Belphie!”

Hearing that voice, Belphie looked back and saw Asmo who was running toward him while carrying bags full of clothes, like what he always did almost everyday. His hobby of shopping for clothes, makeup, and other beauty products had not changed since centuries ago. 

Back when he was still an angel, Asmo had already liked his own face very much, even though it wasn't as bad as when he became a demon. It was because in fact, the so-called sins which were now the avatars of each demon brothers were not really considered as sins before they all fell, because those characteristics were not part of them. They didn’t need those and could still live without having the traits, but only want a small part of them. However, after they became demons, those traits grew and developed so quickly in themselves which eventually they became what people called by the avatars of seven deadly sins. Perhaps it was one of punishments or curses which Father gave to them, so they would never be able to eliminate those sins within themselves. 

The only future candidate of the fifth sin, Asmodeus, stopped running when he arrived in front of Belphie. He smiled cheerfully at him and lifted up the bags in his hands as if he wanted to show them off, even though Belphie never cared.

Asmo held out his right hand which was full of three bags of clothes to Belphie, while Belphie only stared lazily at those bags. Just with that gesture, Belphie already knew what Asmo wanted to ask from him. 

“Belphie, it’s good you are here! Hey, help me carry this? The design of new clothes in that store are really beautiful, I can’t help buy them all~”

Asmo then started his usual praise about the clothes he had just bought while explaining the current fashion trend in Celestial Realm with enthusiasm. Belphie stayed silent and let out a small sigh as he let Asmo continue to talk by himself. Belphie actually wanted to leave him immediately, but he didn’t want to make him angry. Of course it wasn’t because the conversation was so boring—because he was used to it—but because he was still in the middle of his important search. 

After a few minutes of telling his opinion about the gold embroidery in one of his new clothes, Belphie found the right time to interrupt his continuous talking.

“Asmo.”

“Hm?” Asmo stopped talking and finally directed his attention to Belphie. The first thing he saw from him was his face, making him surprised to find out how serious his expression was. He knew there was something serious Belphie wanted to say, so he decided to listen to him for now. He could tell him about the other fashion trend later.

Belphie shook his head slightly at him, his eyes looked really sad and empty. “...It’s not a good time, Asmo. I have something to do.”

As he said that, Asmo’s gaze was fixed on his eyes. Asmo then realized that his condition was different and worse from usual. His clothes and hair were a mess like Mammon’s, sweat running almost all over his body, and he was also breathing heavily with a pale and tired face. Everyone who saw him would immediately know that he was not fine, obviously something bad had happened to him. 

Asmo looked at Belphie with a little concern, then pulled back his bags that had still been outstretched to him. 

“Eh, what is it? You won’t go to dinner? But Lucifer will be angry, you know?”

Belphie frowned and scratched his head in frustration when he remembered about Lucifer. Lucifer was stricter when he was an angel, he would always become angry if they didn’t come back to home before curfew and sometimes he would lecture them for hours if they went back too late. Though, Mammon was the one who usually be the target of his reprimand, the reason he gave was that he always forgot the time. 

But, it wasn’t the time to be worried about being lectured by Lucifer. On the other hand, it also wasn’t right to make everyone worried, especially Beel and Lilith. After thinking for a while about the solution, Belphie voiced out his answer. “Fine. I’ll go back later, but I’ll be late.”

“Hmm.” Asmo responded him again with a hum, but actually, he was watching Belphie thoughtfully. He wanted to know what he was currently thinking, but couldn’t find anything. It was strange. Lately, Belphie was in good mood because he experienced watching a circus just yesterday with Beel in human world. He was talking about it all the time, it seemed he really liked that show. For Asmo, Belphie’s change was too drastic if he had to compare his yesterday self with his today self.

Nevertheless, he finally decided not to interfere, knowing that Belphie didn’t ask for his help. He understood that sometimes there was something that people wanted to keep by themselves. He agreed to let Belphie solve his own problem. “Okay. I’ll notify Lucifer. But, knowing him, he will still be angry.”

“It’s fine,” Belphie replied shortly.

After making sure for the second time whether his decision was good, Asmo began to turn and walk away. Asmo gave him a final glance before making a turn, until his figure disappeared from his vision. Belphie then decided to turn to different way and ran without certain place in his mind.

“Now... Where should I go?”

* * *

Belphie didn’t know how long he had been in the town. He just noticed that most angels had returned to their homes, although lights were still visible in most shops, indicating that the shops were still open until night.

Constantly thinking of one goal in his mind for a long time, Belphie forgot the promise he made with Asmo and kept searching for MC around the town. The longer the time passed, the more panic spreaded inside him. His logic started to keep telling him to see the truth, that MC was probably separated from him and arrived at different time or dimension. But, he would never accept such thought, until it was absolutely certain.

In a narrow alley near the edge of town, a place which could be considered the darkest place in Celestial Realm—though it wasn’t that dark, Belphie finally stopped after moving around all day. Lowering his head with mixed feelings overflowing inside him, Belphie raised his hand and punched the wall near him. A loud hitting sound came from his fist, forming a new crack on the wall which was initially smooth and spotless. Belphie didn’t care how new bruise forming on his fist. He didn’t feel the pain at all, because the slight pain in his his fist was covered by the pain in his heart, which was much bigger and painful.

“Tch.” Belphie clicked his tongue as words of regret came out of his mouth. “If only I held her hand that time, keeping her in my arm, I wouldn’t lose her. I also lost my D.D.D which is the only way I can contact her. I’m really stupid.”

Hope started to slowly vanish inside him. He began leaning his body against the wall, dragging his body down to the ground, and placing his face between his knees in strong despair.

He realized that he was now alone, the only one who knew the truth and charged with heavy duty which included saving the whole realm. He wondered whether he could do it alone, with no one able to know his real situation.

As he stayed in the same position for a quite long time, he saw something rolling on the ground from his pocket. His eyes widened when he realized the thing which eyes seemed to stare back at him.

It was a key with a purple rabbit doll attached. A special keychain for him.

Slowly, he reached for the keychain and brought it closer to him. The rabbit had soft purple fur and big black eyes, making him remember about MC whom he thought as cute and always wore purple things. He always brought it everywhere because he felt he could be connected to her if he had it. One of few unforgettable memories with MC pop up suddenly in his mind.

* * *

  
—MEMORIES—

It was one of the normal days in Devildom when he got this purple rabbit, even so it was a special day for Belphie. He even still remembered the date when that happened. It was January 10th, just nine days after the festive new year party at Diavolo’s house.

After classes at R.A.D ended, Belphie hurriedly took the opportunity to walk home with MC while Mammon was not there. He didn’t like how Mammon took her most time, always saying he was her first guy. Beside him, his other brothers were also trying to get close to her. He knew that he had six rivals who fell in love with the same woman, a mere transfer human student but she held special feeling inside them. Sometimes Belphie had to hold his feeling for her, especially when there was Beel, who was also the most precious brother of him.

On the way home, Belphie and MC were chatting about random things. Sometimes laughter would come out of their mouths when they told funny stories in the past, whether it was about his brothers or her life when she was in human world.

He remembered one of the stories he told that time was about Mammon.

“Mammon was stupid as always. He thought he took Satan’s book and sold it when he didn’t have any money, only to find out it was actually Diavolo’s favorite book he has lent to Satan. You have to see how angry Lucifer was when he found it. He chased and shouted Mammon’s name until we could hear his voice from our room. It was also the first time Levi went out of his room after a long time, just for taking a photo of them and posting it on Devilgram, saying it was a rare chance and really funny.”

MC laughed when she tried to picture his story in her mind. Mammon acted silly as usual. “He never changes, right? I can almost see it just from hearing your story.”

Belphie also responded with a gentle chuckle, until MC suddenly stopped walking. Her eyes fixed on something across the street.

“Belphie. I want to go to that shop.”

Hearing that, Belphie also turned his head to look at the quite small shop. It was a doll shop which targeted children. He could see many demon children entered and exited from the shop with their parents while bringing the new dolls in their hands. 

MC told him once that she loved cute things. Did that include dolls? Belphie was intrigued by her new side he didn't know yet. Belphie smiled and continued to stare at her, whose eyes were still focusing on that store. “Do you see something you like there?”

MC responded with a nod, then pulled the hem of his sleeve with sparkling eyes, like a child finding a favorite toy. The happy gaze that was aimed at him made Belphie's heart squeeze with her cuteness. Oh, how much he loved every little thing she did.

Belphie let himself be dragged into the store and entered it. He didn’t care at all when they were in the midst of many children and parents who looked at them with curiosity, especially because they knew Belphie as one of the rulers in Devildom. His gaze was only fixed with her every move, who was now approaching a counter full of doll-shaped keychains. 

MC took one of the keychains and showed it to Belphie. It was a cow with purple scarf that was designed like a cartoon character. When Belphie tried to touch the cow, the fur felt so soft that if the doll was much bigger, he would try sleeping on it and make it as his new pillow. Though, MC wouldn’t like it if he said he wanted to do that to such a cute doll.

Watching Belphie who continued to touch the small doll curiously, MC also tried to stroke the fur. Belphie was a bit startled when he felt her hand touching his, making a slight blush creeping up to his cheeks. He was grateful that MC didn’t notice the changes in his expression, because it was a bit embarrassing to see him like that.

“This doll reminds me of you. Look, it’s like your demon form,” MC said with a smile.

Belphie raised one of his eyebrows while checking what part of that cow which could make her say it looked like him. His hands still holding the doll so he could take the opportunity to continue to feel her touch when MC still wasn’t aware of it. “Are you trying to say that one of the seven rulers of Devildom is cute? How brave you are,” he replied teasingly.

“Well, you are cute. That’s why I like you...” MC answered, the first sentence with confidence but as she continued her words, her voice got lower until it only sounded as a whisper. Belphie just could hear until the “cute” part, so he asked her to repeat what she said. “What did you say?”

Now, MC was the one whose face was red. When she blushed, her face would be as red as tomato, and that was the main reason for Belphie to always tease her. The various expressions shown on her face attracted him to see all of the reactions she could make.

She scowled as she realized that he was just teasing her, while Belphie picked up another doll at the same counter and examined it with his eyes. He turned around suddenly, startling MC a bit when he also took the cow doll in her hands. Belphie walked to the cashier and paid for the two dolls, giving the cow one to her.

MC wrapped the doll with her hands, feeling bad that Belphie paid for everything. She wanted to pay him back for the doll, but Belphie refused her offer.

“Think of it as a present from me. Besides, I also bought something I like.”

When he showed the doll he had just bought to her, he earned a laugh he really loved from her. That laugh and doll were enough to repay him for his spent money. He felt he was quite rewarded, as he hugged the small doll in his arms. The doll which reminded him of her, a purple rabbit.

* * *

  
Remembering that memory which seemed like a long time ago, he unconsciously smiled to himself. He held and played with the rabbit ears, observing its black eyes which looked like reflecting the light it received. He couldn’t really stop the tears that trying to come out of his eyes. He didn’t know if it was sad or happy tears. He just knew that he had already missed her even though they were only separated within a day.

All of sudden, a voice came from above him, making him jerk his head up in shock. He didn’t realize at all that someone was standing in front of him. Was it possible that his intuition was already blunt? Or was he just concentrating too much on his thoughts about MC? Still, he was ashamed that someone saw his weak self.

Again, the man was someone familiar. Belphie actually felt a little relieved knowing it was someone he knew, but he was also worried that he would wonder about his unusual behavior.

He didn’t hear what he first said, but now he heard it more clearly when he decided to repeat the words he said.

“Belphegor.”

His voice was calm and stern as he called his name, but Belphie wasn’t able to miss how his eyes looked at him. It was just like how Asmo saw him earlier, concern and worried.

When Belphie didn’t really respond to him, he noticed a trail of tears that was still left on his face. But, he didn’t ask any further about it and just outstretched his gloved hand to Belphie in quiet manner. 

“Let’s go home.” 

It was the last thing Lucifer said before turning around and walk away in slow pace to wait for Belphie. Belphie finally decided to give up his search for today and follow him. It was the most quiet trip to home for them.


	4. Stubborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He arrived at home and everyone kept asking him

The angel siblings were done with their dinner but they still stayed sitting in the dining room in unusual silence. All of their gazes were on one person who was now chewing his food very slowly, just like someone who had no appetite. That made everyone worried because even though he never ate so much like Beel, he usually finished his food. Or sometimes, half of his food if Beel ate it unconsciously. 

He gave only a few bites to his food and continued to repeatedly stab it with his fork lifelessly, like someone who had just lost the purpose of life. Beel was the one most affected by Belphie's actions, especially when it came to food. He was worried that his beloved brother would only eat a little, because for Beel, starvation was very sufferable. However, Beel’s stomach said differently from the concern growing in his mind when it decided to continue to make a sound after his eyes accidentally caught Belphie's food. But for Belphie, Beel would try to refrain himself from eating that portion of Belphie's food. Though, he didn’t realize the Cerberus sound coming from his stomach annoyed most of his brothers.

Everyone there was all hesitant to say something because no one knew what exactly had happened to him. They looked at each other, whispering so one of them could ask him the same question in their mind. Only until a few minutes of telling each other, someone finally ventured to ask him. “Belphie, are you alright? You seem strange today.”

For a moment, Belphie looked to the source of voice coming from his right side. It was Lilith, who was now facing him as she placed her hands above her chest with concern in her pink eyes. She was still as beautiful as he remembered, with silver straight hair that was illuminated by the lights of the room, giving the hair a shiny impression. Her voice was also still gentle and kind, the voice he missed for centuries and always appeared in most of his unforgettable dreams. 

Looking at her like that making him feel a bit better. He stared at her angelic face and remembered again his meeting with Lilith earlier. 

It was about 9 p.m when Belphie arrived at home with Lucifer. As soon as he stepped inside the house, he was surprised to find Lilith and Beel standing right behind the door. When they looked up at him, they let out a happy sigh and quickly pulled him to the dining room. Belphie let himself be dragged by them quietly, while Lucifer decided to just follow them. On the way to the dining room, Beel only told him to eat a lot while Lilith scolded him for making them worried. She even told him that Beel almost broke down the door of their house and wanted to fly around the entire Celestial Town—because Lucifer didn’t let him go outside until he was back—just to find him. Lilith had to hold him and calm him down until Belphie finally returned. 

As she continued to tell the story about what happened earlier, Belphie didn’t really listen and could just think about her warm hand that was holding his hand. After not touching it for a really long time, there was a feeling growing inside his heart. The feeling that made him want to spend endless time with her so he could fill some of the emptiness inside him. He really missed her so much and he almost swore he didn’t want to let her go again. But, Belphie felt really conflicted. He thought several times whether he deserved this happiness or not. It was because even though he could see his beloved sister again, he lost his human he had fallen in love with.

Belphie snapped out of his reverie when he noticed her gaze on him. Reddish purple eyes directly met pink eyes, while the previous silence returned between both of them. 

“Lilith...” After a while, Belphie was the first one to call her name with mixed feelings inside him, resulted in producing a voice that sounded shaky. Lilith was really close to him, so she could hear his wobbly voice clearly. She was confused and could not determine that the voice he had just made was the voice of happiness or sadness. She just knew that he wasn’t his normal self and that made her really sad. She always wanted his brothers to be happy. After all, she loved all of his brothers.

“Hm?” She answered gently with a hum, hoping Belphie would finally tell something to her. If she could, she would fix all of his problems that were weighing him down no matter how difficult they were.

She clenched her hands with determination arising in her. She nodded to herself, focusing on convincing her intention, and that’s why she didn’t realize that Belphie had slowly raised his hand a bit toward her. He wanted so badly to cup her soft cheeks with his hands. He wondered if he touched her, she wouldn’t disappear again and that was the only prove she was still existed. But, he stopped himself from doing that and lowered his hand again before Lilith noticed anything. 

After giving a final glance at Lilith whose eyes now returning their focus on him, he averted his eyes back to his food and take another bite as if nothing had happened. Belphie thought it wasn’t good to touch her like that all of sudden since all of his siblings had already been confused with his whole actions today. Doing that to Lilith in front of them would make them even more suspicious.

Belphie only ate half of his food and stood up, telling all of his siblings that he had finished eating. They all watched his movements with various expressions, but what made him feel most guilty was Beel, knowing he always wanted him to have enough food. Belphie just received Beel’s sad face that looked like a depressed puppy who hadn’t been fed, but Belphie forced himself to pretend he didn't see it. 

His stomach felt like being squeezed when he turned around to leave the room. He was not in the mood to talk or explain anything to them. After thinking about many things today, his head became very dizzy and sore. He wanted to rest for a while before thinking about finding MC or even the enemies for their future. But, of course he knew that one of them would not let him rest without explaining everything.

“Belphegor. Stay.” 

The emphasis in those two words made it sound like an order, not a request.

Belphie turned around and frowned hearing Lucifer’s “order”. The usual Belphie would be quite annoyed and protested, unfortunately he didn’t have any energy to do that. Belphie had been more sensitive to Lucifer since he was locked up in the attic, so he actually wanted to just ignore him and go back to his room as soon as possible. However, he didn’t want to cause a problem for all of them again, so he forced himself to sit back on his chair and grumbled.

“What?”

Seeing Belphie who decided to obey his words, Lucifer got up from his chair and started to walk toward him. When he was finally standing in front of him, Lucifer crossed his arms and let out a firm voice. 

“You need to tell me what happened. You have been acting strange and everyone has noticed that.”

Hearing that, Belphie became quiet again and lowered his head, trying not to look at Lucifer. He still believed it was a bad idea to tell everyone about the future, his demon self, and the human girl who had become important to him and all of his brothers. This was not a matter of whether they would believe it or not, but the existence of human and war in Celestial Realm alone certainly would make a big fuss. Especially the fact that he was a demon was a proof that one family would betray “him”. He did not want to destroy the temporary happiness of his siblings and wanted them to continue to live without worry for more time. He did not want to speed up the possibility of the time they fell and the death of his precious sister. Those were the main reasons he didn’t want “his problems” to be known by "him" and other angels.

Therefore, he could only refuse to answer him.

“What if I don’t want to?”

Lucifer was a bit startled when he heard that. He didn’t believe his little brother would rebel to him at this situation. He started guessing that the fact he didn’t want to answer meant that the problem he had was something very bad. He had to make Belphie say it, even if he had to do it in various ways.

Lucifer first decided to try the gentle way, explaining things that made sense to make him tell them what was burdening him. “Belphegor. It’s not only about you. If there is something wrong, do tell us. As one family, we have to solve the problem together.”

His persuasion made his other siblings start talking to support Lucifer’s words. They nodded their head and agreed with Lucifer.

“Well, I don’t particularly care for ya! But, your current state affects the mood, I don’t like it just a little bit!” Mammon exclaimed with his usual loud voice while raising his hands a bit, making Levi who was right beside him annoyed.

“Ugh, just say you are worried, you stupid Mammon! And don’t shout near my ear!” Levi furrowed his eyebrows while shouting back at him. He tried to get away from him because his ears were buzzing from his loud voice.

“What?!” Mammon shouted again and slammed his hands on the table. “The Great Mammon has nothin’ to worry about! And I’m not shoutin’!”

“Mammon, you are clearly shouting right now. Levi, you too. Can you all just speak normally? I’m trying to concentrate here,” Asmo said annoyed, then looked back to admire the beauty of his new nail art. His pink and purple nails sparkled with beautiful flower carvings.

Everyone—without Asmo who was focusing his eyes on his nails and forgot about Belphie—then stared at Belphie, hoping for answer. Belphie was troubled when they looked at him like that.

However, Belphie remained firm in his belief to keep all his secrets hidden. Belphie didn’t answer again, making Lucifer forced to do the second way. Lucifer let out a sigh and looked down at him from his standing position.

“If you don’t tell us, I will lock you in your room.”

Everyone gasped when they heard his statement. Belphie widened his eyes, remembering the time Lucifer locked him in the attic. He felt that at that time he was too childish and the hatred managed to devour him, making Belphie not really want to remember the times he was locked up in attic. Though, he couldn’t believe that Lucifer was going to use the same solution, even though the problem they faced was now different. Maybe this was Lucifer's way of making his brother change his mind, in a way that wasn't violent but still forced. Belphie always craved for freedom, but he would do anything for everyone he loved.

Beel was the first one to reject his idea. He stepped forward, trying to defend his twin brother.

“Lucifer. You can’t do that to Belphie.”

Lilith also nodded her head, panic showed in her already pale face. “Yes! It’s a torture to be alone and not interacting with everyone. Lucifer, can you consider it aga—“

“Enough.”

Before Lilith finished her words, Lucifer interrupted. Both Lilith and Beel stopped talking after hearing his stern voice. They realized that a bit of anger existed in his voice.

“I do this not because I want him to suffer. We have to know what’s in his mind and hold him back from telling us. We can’t let him solve his problem alone. Besides, we are the most ones Belphegor meets with everyday, so it means we are related.”

Everyone went silent at that, thinking that was quite true. But, Belphie was still stubborn. “No. I won’t tell you. I’ll never tell you, Lucifer.”

Feeling uncomfortable and annoyed with the whole situation, Mammon started to exclaim to Belphie. “Hey, are ya crazy?! Defying Lucifer like that?”

“It’s best to just tell us. If I were you, I couldn’t live without going outside, doing shopping and going to salon,” Asmo suggested, his eyes began to divert from his nails.

“Well... I can totally live like that,” Levi whispered to himself. He was the only one who thought it was no such a big deal to fuss about.

“It’s only you.” Asmo responded with a sigh.

But, Belphie still shook his head. He began to think he could withstand the same punishment he had been through all those years. After all, he was once locked in the attic for a really long time, so it wasn’t any different for him. He was tired and he needed to quickly sleep in his room. He could think to run away later.

Lucifer crossed his arms and looked at him. 

“Then, I’ll lock you up until you tell us.”

* * *

It had been three days since Lucifer decided to lock Belphie up and he still couldn’t come out of his room. It seemed like Belphie forgot that Lucifer would usually put a spell so he couldn’t run away. Belphie felt stupid because he had made many mistakes since the first time he arrived. He was too influenced by his mixed emotions and he knew it wasn’t good. Fortunately, he found a weakness in Lucifer’s spell. Lucifer's spell did not apply if there was something unexpected. When he was in Devildom, MC that couldn’t be affected by spell was unexpected and that’s why he could get out of the attic. Now, Lucifer couldn't possibly know that he was a demon, not an angel. Thinking that he was an angel, Lucifer must have used magic focused on the confinement of angels. So, after trying a number of things, Belphie managed to find a certain point in his room that could not detect the presence of a demon.

But, he decided not to run away. Not yet. He had to give a temporary goodbye to his two precious siblings.

Since he was locked up, he received many visits from Beel and Lilith, as well as several visits from his other brothers. Beel and Lilith just wanted to accompany him while the other brothers always asked what his problem was, sometimes Beel and Lilith asked the same question. Though, Belphie never answered when everyone asked him what happened. 

Beel and Lilith were very worried about Belphie, so they always came to his room and stood outside the door—because Lucifer didn’t let them come inside his room—while chatting with Belphie.

Three days ago, just after a few minutes Belphie was locked in his room by Lucifer, Beel and Lilith came to Lucifer and begged to at least allow them to chat with him from outside the room and bring him food. Lucifer finally relented and allowed them, after all Belphie did not do anything bad and the punishment he gave was only to warn and educate his little brother.

“I’ve brought a cheeseburger for you today, Belphie.” Beel said as he placed the tray with a cheeseburger on the top of it in front of the door.

“Thanks, Beel.” Belphie responded from behind the door. He was smiling a bit even though they couldn’t see him.

Meanwhile, Lilith hesitantly stood a few steps away from the door. She wanted to ask back the same question she had said yesterday while thinking about how to persuade him. She fiddled with her fingers, afraid of making Belphie upset with the question she kept asking almost every time.

“Um, Belphie. Can you just tell us what happened? I don’t want to see you locked up... If you tell us, we can visit the human world together. You like it, right?”

Belphie raised one of his eyebrows when he heard about the human world. Why would he want to go there? Yes, he really loved humans and human world back then, but now it was an offer that didn’t really interest him.

However, Belphie had to continue lying to them, even though he didn’t really want to do that. He felt a bit guilty, so at least he could only give a hint as a remorse for him who would lie a lot from now on. 

“No. I can’t. There is a reason why I can’t tell you even if I want to. After all, it’s not about just me... There is someone else involved.” 

Actually, the whole Devildom was involved, but the first one who came to his mind was MC. She was the first priority because he didn’t want the angels to find her first. He had to be the first one.

“What do you mean?” Lilith was glad that Belphie gave her a hint, but she was still confused by his statement.

“... It’s nothing,” Belphie answered. He didn’t want to expose any further. Lucifer was smart, so he could catch quickly if Belphie told other hints to them.

When he decided not to talk again, they stayed in uncomfortable silence. Awkwardly, Beel and Lilith looked at each other and nodded, which meant they decided to return to their respective rooms to give Belphie time alone.

“Then, we will go back. If you want to ask us something, you can text us.”

Hearing Lilith say “text”, Belphie remembered that his D.D.D was lost. He could never get back what was disappeared, so he needed to get a new one and asked MC again for her contact later when he met her.

“Sorry, I can’t. I forgot to tell you, I lost my D.D.D.”

Beel and Lilith quickly stopped and turned around. “Eh? Why didn’t you tell us earlier? I’ll ask Lucifer to buy you a new one.”

Belphie showed a sorry look on his face. He didn’t want to trouble them, but he really needed a new one for his plan. “Yes, sorry to make you take care of my new D.D.D. I’ll leave it to you.”

Lilith nodded and smiled slightly when Beel’s stomach answered him hungrily.

The sudden hunger sound was expected from Beel, making Belphie giggled from hearing that. Lilith and Beel heard his brother’s giggle from behind the door and smiled. They were glad that his brother felt better. Knowing that Belphie was laughing, they thought they could sleep comfortably tonight.

“It’s fine. Then, good night, Belphie!”, Lilith exclaimed and waved to the door of his room. 

“Good night, Belphie. I’m going to look for snacks with Lilith before going to sleep,” said Beel as he rubbed his stomach.

“Good night.” And good bye.

As soon as their footsteps couldn’t be heard anymore, Belphie opened the door a bit and took the tray of cheeseburger and his favorite drink inside. He placed the tray on his white desk and slowly ate it with a pen in his other hand. He tapped his pen repeatedly to his chin, thinking.

_‘What I want to write...’_

His hand stopped moving when an idea suddenly popped up in his mind. A smirk crept up to his lips.

_‘Hm, I know. This is going to be fun.’_

* * *

The next morning, an unusual shout echoed throughout the angels’ house. It was Lucifer’s voice, making everyone wake up from their sleep and go to the source of the voice with panic and curiosity.

Lucifer’s voice came from the direction of Belphie’s room and they assumed that something serious happened to Belphie if it made Lucifer to shout angrily like that.

As they gathered in front of Belphie’s room, Beel slammed the door open quickly, worried for his twin brother. The moment everyone came inside Belphie’s room, their gazes started to focus on the only one angel in the room, Lucifer, who was squeezing a paper in his hand.

Lucifer turned his head to glance at them. They flinched when they noticed the anger in his eyes.

“Find Belphegor. Now.”

As he threw the piece of paper into a trash can, Lucifer turned into his angel form and pulled out his proud white wings from his back.

When Lucifer was about to storm off to drag Belphie back home, a familiar gentle laugh was suddenly appeared in the room.

“Michael?” Lucifer widened his eyes in surprise, his anger died down a bit.

Michael smiled seeing Lucifer had calmed down. The angel siblings stared confusedly and made a way for him when he stepped forward. “Don’t be too angry, Lucifer. I think he is just a bit rebel right now. There is something more important I need to tell you.”

Realizing the serious tone in his voice, everyone went silent and waited for his next words.  
  


“We have a sudden meeting and you have to come.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update, I have many college assignments this week and I have exams for next two weeks and I want to focus on my exams so I think I just update once or there is no update for next two weeks. But as a compensation, this chapter is quite long. I don’t post a picture for this chapter but I will for next chapter. Thank you for reading!


	5. Red Bunny and Shy Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He suddenly met a red bunny and she was introduced to a shy angel.

Belphie was now climbing the fence in front of the house after he managed to run away. When he reached the highest part, he put pressure on his hands, preparing to jump and land carefully on the ground so that none of his siblings would wake up. As a demon and previously an angel, Belphie knew that they had sharper hearing than humans. However, he was sure that Lucifer had the sharpest hearing, because oddly enough Lucifer could somehow detect every problem his brothers made very quickly in the house. But, when he thought it once again, Belphie realized it might not be Lucifer has very good hearing, but he had great instincts when it came to his family problems. 

While still thinking about Lucifer, for a moment, Belphie recalled what he had written on the letter which he put on the desk this morning for his ‘beloved’ brother.

Actually, Belphie didn’t write any word on that paper. He only had fun doodling Lucifer, which he did to release the stress that had been a headache lately, and of course the main reason was to make Lucifer angry. Belphie was annoyed that he locked him up for the entire three days when he had to do something urgent. Often, when he was alone in his familiar yet unfamiliar room, Belphie stared blankly out the window in silence, thinking about what MC was doing when he couldn’t be by her side. Was she sad, worried, or panic when she noticed that she was alone? Or instead she remained as strong as usual? Belphie convinced himself that it was the latter because he had understood MC during the short time he spent with her. She had always tried hard to act brave and strong even though her mind and heart shook with fear, just like how a rabbit trying to survive when confronted with a group of wolves. Everyone noticed that side of her, especially when she was faced with the brothers’ anger. At that time, they thought she was just a weak human who pretended to be strong, but over time they thought that her effort was cute and adorable, making them like her even more including Belphie.

The visualization of doodles on a paper filled with Lucifer riding a unicorn appear in his mind. He giggled a bit when he remembered that Lucifer was very angry and even banned the brothers from using the D.D.D because of that sticker. He smiled for a while until it dropped when his mind was back to the present situation.

_‘I have to hurry before they notice. Ugh, this is tiring. I wish Beel was here and caught me from that side.’_

He let out a sigh and finally he decided to jump down to the ground. However, he didn’t notice there was someone who was running, just right below him. Belphie realized too late and was surprised, but he couldn’t stop his movement in midair. So, his foot accidentally kicked the stranger’s back and somehow Belphie was able to land perfectly with standing position on his body. He was glad he himself wasn’t hurt but he felt ‘a little bit guilty’ to crash into the stranger like that.

After standing with the same position for a few seconds, Belphie slowly removed his foot from him and started to check if he wasn’t dead from the strong kick he gave. 

“Oh, sorry. I don’t know you are there.” 

While touching his back in pain, the boy groaned and started to get up to sitting position, then turned his head to look at Belphie with a tear in his eye.

He was an unfamiliar boy he never saw before. The boy was short with blond hair, cute face, and big sparkly eyes. He seemed much younger than Belphie, perhaps he had the same age as Luke. His clothes were adapted to his cuteness, with a red sleeveless hoodie formed like bunny ears and shorts that only reached his thighs. His pink eyes that gazed into his eyes looked innocent and he was almost caught off guard because of that.

“Are you okay?”

It was strange that the question didn’t come from Belphie’s mouth, since he was the one who fell above him. Belphie tilted his head and stared at him in confusion after hearing the unexpected words _._

_‘What a strange boy.’_

When Belphie didn’t answer, the boy raised his hands and reached for his shoulders. When he grabbed them, the boy shook Belphie’s body all of sudden, making Belphie startled at how strong the strength he had in that small body.

“Are you really okay? You should be okay because you fell on me, but—“

The boy continued to shake Belphie worriedly until he finally made Belphie upset. Belphie frowned and quickly brushed aside the hands that clung to his shoulders. He didn’t like how an unknown boy dared to touch him like that.

“I’m fine. Don’t touch me.”

Hearing Belphie speak rudely to him, the boy finally realized what he did was bothering him. He scratched his head with a slight awkward smile on his face and apologized to him.

“I’m sorry. I don’t really know this area and I was chasing that cute bunny over there. I didn’t see you.”

The boy pointed at the small bunny who was sitting right next to a bench in front of a huge tree. He was resting in the shade of of the tree while closing its eyes peacefully. It seemed to enjoy the place very much.

Spotting the rabbit once again, the boy hurriedly talked to Belphie, so he could excuse himself and go to where the bunny was. “Sorry again. Then, see you!”

He was about to leave and run toward the bunny, but stopped when he heard Belphie’s voice from behind him.

“Wait.”

The boy turned around and looked at him in confusion. “Yes?”

Without further ado, Belphie immediately asked a question he always gave when he looked around the town three days ago. “Did you see a girl with long black hair, wearing purple clothes, shorts, and thigh-length socks?”

Someone who wore clothes other than white was kind of rare in Celestial Realm, so it was quite easy to describe how MC looked like. He was convinced that the angels who saw her would remember her, considering that her modern outfit was different from usual angels.

The boy started to dig into his memories. When he found nothing, he shook his head.

“No, I don’t think I remember a girl like that.”

Belphie let out a sigh. His little hope was quickly shattered even though he knew it wouldn’t be easy to find her, since he never managed to find her until this time. “Okay, thank you. Sorry, I was in a bad mood earlier.”

The boy smiled softly. He was glad that Belphie wasn’t angry with him again. “It’s fine! Then, I’ll go first!”

His figure became smaller in his vision as he ran toward the rabbit and hugged it with a big smile on his face. How the boy looked at the rabbit was even gentler than how he looked at Belphie earlier. He seemed to love rabbits so much that sometimes the boy himself looked like a rabbit in his eyes. That made Belphie feel as if he was not watching an angel and a bunny, but two bunnies playing with each other.

After looking at those for a while, Belphie took a last glance at them before he finally turned around and decided to continue his search for MC.

He started to run to the opposite direction. Though, deep in his heart, he felt that something about them bugged him a bit. The boy trespassed the area without permission, but Belphie didn’t really care to say it to that boy because it wasn’t that important right now and it was Lucifer’s business. But it was not that which he thought was strange, but for a moment, he thought somehow that those two rabbits gave a different vibe with the other normal rabbits. Even their vibe was not close with the fake purple rabbit doll in his pocket. 

He didn’t know why, but he quickly forgot about it and continued his mission.

_‘I hope you are safe.’_

* * *

— MC —

After seeing many kind of dreams I didn’t even remember, slowly, my eyes opened tiredly. I knew I spent a lot of time sleeping without even realizing it, which might have happened because I felt too tired and stressed from the war we just had yesterday. Until now, I hadn't even been able to accept this bitter truth. Sometimes, I shed tears when I imagined the seconds before Diavolo's death and how Lucifer looked at him sadly. I didn’t know that he thought of him as dearly, as his precious friend and lord.

I got up to sitting position and yawned, then wiped my eyes repeatedly that could close again any moment. My mind was still loading and it tried to process everything that happened just yesterday.

When I managed to piece all of my memories together, I widened my eyes and quickly searched for the presence of someone I loved so dearly. But, he was not here, he wasn’t with me.

I was really worried that he was separated from me, that he was really far away that I couldn’t even reach him. My eyebrows furrowed and I searched for my D.D.D which Barbatos gave to me yesterday in my pocket. When I found it, I quickly turned it on. The moment my eyes spotted his name after scrolling my contacts a bit, I typed on the keyboard and sent the message.

MC : Where are you?

But, after waiting for 5 minutes, the answer never came from him. I let out a sigh and decided to think about the current situation while waiting for his message to come. 

I looked around the place I was in. It was an unfamiliar room I never saw before, a room that was too bright filled with white decorations, coupled with light coming from various sides. I thought it was too blinding even for my human eyes. I wondered if the demon brothers were in this room, they would complain about how they couldn’t even see anything here.

A slight smile appeared for a second when I thought about them, but it quickly changed into sad smile after remembering that I couldn’t see them again anymore. I shook my head and tried not to think about it again. I had to focus on the present.

“I don’t know where is this... Ah, I should text Barbatos too.”

I looked back at the D.D.D I was still holding in my hand and scrolled the contacts with my finger. I clicked on the only contact which color seemed different from the others and started to type something.

MC : Barbatos... I think Belphie and I are separated.

Unlike Belphie, Barbatos’ reply came so quickly that I almost didn’t believe he wasn’t even in the same dimension and time.

Barbatos : Is it? Perhaps it was because you did not hold each other. But, rest assured, MC. I sent you two to the same time and space. He is sure to be in the same time as you.

I let out a relief sigh after reading his text. At least it was still possible to find Belphie. My worries began to subside slightly as I decided to find out about this place first.

I walked toward the door and tried to open it quietly. I didn’t know where I was so I had to be careful. I peeked from behind the door, and when I didn’t hear any voice, I pulled my head out a little so I could look around the place. Fortunately, no one was there in the hallway.

_‘This place is huge. It’s even larger than House of Lamentation.’_

I closed the door carefully and started walking down the hallway while being amazed by the interior of this place. The two white walls rose high and seemed to as if flank my body, making me look very small. Some beautiful ancient paintings were affixed to the wall accompanied by carvings at the very top of the wall, filling the void of the hallway. The whole place was really beautiful and huge, the interior magically could make it look not too fancy and was able to still show pure simplicity. I felt that if I could meet the one who designed the interior, I would appreciate and praise them for their great work.

Somehow just by standing in this hallway making me feel a bit inferior and I started to doubt whether someone like me could walk in this place without permission. I felt it was not right to trespass to someone’s property, but of course I couldn’t choose the place where I would fall from the time slip.

Perhaps the beauty of the interior made me me off guard, so that I didn’t realize someone was standing behind me the whole time until he called me.

“Who are you?”

I gasped when I heard a voice coming from behind me. I swallowed my saliva nervously, afraid to turn my body around to see the one who called me. But, I had to do it so they wouldn’t be suspicious. As I gulped once again, I tried to force myself to spin my body while closing my eyes for a few seconds. Maybe I did it reflexively because my heart was beating fast. I convinced myself to just face it, so I opened my eyes until I caught an image of a confused boy staring at me.

Unexpectedly, the one standing in front of me was a familiar face. My heart calmed down a bit and I sighed in relief when I found Luke whose appearance was still exactly the same as my memory.

“I’ve never seen you before. Are you a guest of Lord Michael?”

Hearing the question, I suddenly remembered that he was not the Luke I knew. I felt a pang in my heart when he looked at me like a stranger, not a friend who always cooked together with him almost everyday. It couldn’t be helped, since he was not ‘my’ Luke who was an exchange student from Celestial Realm.

Even though my heart still felt sad, I had to focus on finding an excuse so that I wasn't suspected by him. When I was about to open my mouth, another male voice suddenly came from behind Luke.

“No, she is my guest.”

I lifted my head, so I was able to see clearly the face of the new man who just entered the conversation. He was another friend I had when I was still in Devildom, a kind angel I knew very well, Simeon.

He took a step forward until he was standing right next to Luke. His kind gaze was directed at him, as he showed the usual smile he always had on his face. 

“She never visits this place, so she is now lost. Thank you for finding her, Luke.”

“Simeon!” Luke smiled happily when he saw him. His eyes was bright and sparkly. I giggled a bit seeing how his happy feeling couldn’t be hidden. His expression on his face was always honest and it could never deceive anyone. “Have you finished your talk?”

Simeon nodded and answered him with a gentle caress on Luke’s head. Their relationship was still really good as usual.

A few seconds passed in a comfortable atmosphere, until Simeon decided to turn his gaze toward me, who was still watching them while trying to hold back a smile. “Please follow me. We can talk in my room.” He then looked back at Luke. “Luke, Michael told me to call for you earlier. He is waiting in his room.”

Just by hearing his name, Luke widened his eyes and immediately hoisted his legs hurriedly to the other direction. “I have to go then, goodbye Simeon! And, you too!” 

Before he really left us, he halted for a moment and waved his hands to Simeon and me excitedly, which I responded with another wave. He then turned around again and ran farther away. I continued to stare at him, thinking that his reaction was cute when he was about to meet someone he respected so much.

When it was finally only the two of us, silence came between us. I fiddled with my fingers awkwardly, thinking it was strange when Simeon told Luke that I was his guest since I never met him at this time. Was there something I don't know that happened?

“You give me suspicious stare.” I was startled when I heard him suddenly break the silence. Indeed, I did not realize that I was looking at him with a little suspicion and curiosity. However, I felt a bit guilty doing that when I saw Simeon only gave me a smile that wasn’t made up. 

He truly was a true angel. 

He shortened the distance between us and patted my head. “It’s fine. I’ll tell you why I help you later in my room. For now, we have to go. You don’t want other angels to know you are here, right?”

_‘Other angels?’_ There was another question appeared in my mind, but for now, I decided to just trust Simeon and nodded. He smiled once again and walked in front of me to lead me to his room. We stayed silent the whole way, but I felt it was a comfortable silence.

It was not even a minute when I arrived at his room. He opened the door naturally, and offered me to go inside first. When I stepped in, I saw the same kind of room I fell the first time I arrived, though this room was much neater and cleaner, not a lot of things were placed there. It was as I expected, since Simeon never bought too much things and thought it was better to just buy something useful. He never changed, and I was glad that he was also still the same Simeon I knew.

He told me to sit on the couch first and went to the kitchen. I obeyed him and sat down, waiting for him while listening to the sound of plate coming from the kitchen. When he finished whatever he did there, he came out and I could see a small plate with some cookies on it. He then put it on the table in front of me, offering me to relax and eat. I was happy to know he was making sure I was comfortable and welcomed.

“This is what Luke made this afternoon. He is a good cook.”

I immediately agreed with him in my mind because I already knew that. Luke was a quite good cook and that’s why I always asked him to teach me because I was a little bad at cooking. Of course I wouldn’t refuse any food that Luke made, so I quickly took one and bit it.

It was delicious.

As I was too focused on eating, I suddenly realized that Simeon—who was now sitting in front of me—had been watching me like how a mother looked at her daughter. I was embarrassed, but I couldn’t tell him to look away when he was looking at me that warmly, so I just coughed and tried to eat normally.

When I was holding the last cookie in my hand, he suddenly decided to started talking. “Then, I’ll tell you the reason why I helped you earlier.”

As soon as I heard that, I stopped biting and lowered the cookie a little, waiting for his next words. I was curious and I wanted to know the reason really bad.

He continued. “Actually, I don’t know the reason myself. When I first saw you talking with Luke, I just have this feeling that you are not a bad girl.” He lowered his head a bit, then clutched his hand to his chest. “Something in my heart like pushing me to help you. This is strange, but just only with a glance, I know that you have a sincere soul and I immediately believed you. Luke can’t see it because he is still young, but when it’s an angel who lives quite a long time like me, I can see that you have a pure and kind heart... just like an angel.”

A word that he stressed at the very end made me almost drop my cookie.

Simeon laughed. “Don’t be so nervous. You know that when I say that, I know you aren’t an angel. I’m curious why a human can be here but I’m sure you have your own circumstances. I won’t ask for more.”

I didn’t know what I should reply him, so I just continued to finish the last cookie. When I was done, he stood up and took the plate. I immediately asked to wash it by myself but he refused, telling me that it was just one small plate.

When he was back from the kitchen, he sat down again and continued the last conversation. “But, it’s only my own choice. Even if I let you stay here, you still can’t let yourself be seen by Michael, Luci, or his brothers.”

When I heard him mention the familiar names I knew, I was a bit surprised. Though, I could say I wasn’t that shocked because I kind of predicted it a bit, since it seemed to explain my current situation clearly.

_‘Does that mean... I am in Celestial Realm right now? And, I time travelled to when they all were still angels?’_

“You can live here for temporary. But, you have to promise me not to go out of this room. It’s not good for a human to be in Celestial Realm unless it is someone He chooses by Himself.”

_‘He?’_ I raised one of my eyebrows, wondering who he meant by ‘He’.

I was about to ask about it to him, but I was again interrupted by another voice.

“Simeon... Who are you talking to?”

It was now an unfamiliar voice, so I became alerted and tried to take a glance at the source of new voice. 

_‘There is no way I’ll be found out this fast, right?’_

Simeon also turned his head to look at the man peeking from behind a door near the kitchen. But, unlike me, Simeon was still calm and he even greeted the new man. 

“Oh, Jude.”

While he called his name, I started to scan him from head to toe. The man was a shy-looking guy wearing white thin framed glasses. He braided his right hair until it reached the bottom of his neck, while he let the left part of his hair to dangle down. He only gave a slight opening to the door and looked at me hesitantly. Although he had a tall body—almost the same height as Simeon, his shy attitude was like the very opposite of his appearance.

I thought Simeon would try to find a reasonable reason to explain my presence here. Unexpectedly, my guess was wrong when he actually told the truth easily. “I’m sure you already know she isn’t an angel.”

“Si—“ I was about to protest or deny what he said, but the new angel quickly responded with a quiet voice.

“Yes... I know. I heard you talk earlier. Um, don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone.”

After making sure he promised not to tell anyone including Luke, Simeon directed his smile to me and raised his hand to pat my shoulder. “I trust him so don’t worry, MC.”

Of course I would trust Simeon without a second thought. However, I hesitated to trust someone I just met. Simeon seemed to really trust him though, so I thought I would try to believe this new guy that just appeared before us. I always respected Simeon's judgment of someone and I didn’t want to disappoint him by simply rejecting someone he trusted without proof. If he was a suspicious person, I would look for evidence first then revealed the truth.

After considering for a while, I finally nodded my head, though with a bit uncertainty in my heart. After I accepted him, the new angel came out of his room. He stood next to Simeon and stretched out his hand to me.

“My name is Jude.” I accepted his hand and shook it gently. His nervousness was clear on his face, so I didn’t want to make him uncomfortable by squeezing his hand too hard.

“There is still one vacant bedroom here. In this room, only I, Luke, and Jude live here, so the chances of you being found here are small.”

He took a key from one of the drawers and gave it to me. I took it and held it tightly in my hands as if I wouldn’t want to lose it. 

Simeon then showed me to my new bedroom, which was just right next to his. Before I went inside and wanted to take a rest, there was one thing I really wanted to ask before I was convinced with this choice I chose. I needed to know it. If the answer to this question I was about to ask was not what I expected, I would leave this place immediately. 

“Simeon, I know you have answered this before. But still, is that the only reason why you help a stranger like me?“

If I thought about it again, this was strange after all. I wonder why they would trust someone they just met for within half an hour.

I wondered if I was wrong to suspect him? Or was I wrong when I decided to believe him? I didn’t know anymore.

Staring at me for a while in silence, Simeon seemed to think about something for a moment. I thought he was thinking about how to answer me, but unexpectedly, he was asking me back another question.

“I forgot to ask for your name.”

I blinked my eyes confusedly, but I still answered him. “... MC.”

“MC.” After mentioning my name once, he answered my question. “I want to tell you that I always believe in my feeling. I always follow it and it helps me in any kind of situation.”

When he said that, his seriousness in his eyes was unlike before. I was surprised when Simeon could give a look like that. He wasn’t angry, but he also didn’t try to be kind. As I dug deeper into that stare, I only found a hint of concern and sadness in him as he seemed to remember the sad memory in his mind.

“MC, I want to give you an advice I haven’t given to anyone other than you. I believe you should try to trust your feeling, because sometimes, hesitation and doubt will make you fall into deep confusion. When you were caught in that abyss you created yourself, you wouldn’t be able to save yourself. At that time, only other people you care about can wake you up.”

After he finished telling me about his advice, he turned around and was back to his usual kind self. He entered my new bedroom with Jude and told me to wait, leaving me to stand alone confusedly in front of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I’ve finished my exam and now I’m back updating one chapter each week! I need a long time to check the chapter, so it’s hard for me to update so fast. Actually, the story is still long and I think it hasn't reached the important plot yet. I think now it's a bit boring but I still want to continue writing until that part. This story pace is kind of slow.  
> I only posted how the red bunny looks like here, I’ll show how Jude looks like later in next chapters. Thank you for reading!


	6. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She met some angels and the meeting was held.

Two days had passed and I still couldn’t go out of the room. It was because every time I wanted to sneak out, Simeon, Jude, or Luke would find me and drag me back to the room. They would always grab my arm really quickly that my hand hadn’t even reached the front door handle. After I attempted to do that, they would scold me, sometimes asking why would I want to go out that much even though I had promised them not to do that. They told me that they did this for me after all, not for their own benefit.

When they asked that question, I always couldn’t give a proper and clear answer, because I also didn’t know the reason myself. Of course I understood that if I went out, my existence would be revealed. But still, every time I thought of ‘him’, my feet would unconsciously took a few steps toward the door. My wish to find him defeated the logic of my mind. I realized that these two days without him making me thirst for his presence.

Among the three of the angels, Luke knew the least about me, but still wanted to cooperate with the three of us. I actually thought that it was not fair not to tell Luke a few things about my situation. However, considering Luke was an angel that usually slipped out when he was pressed by someone, we thought that telling him was not a good idea. We did feel guilty doing that, but we couldn’t take the risks.

Therefore, when Luke had just returned from his meeting with his lord, Simeon—who knew him very well—just told Luke that I couldn’t go out of the room because I couldn’t be found out. As an angel, Simeon definitely couldn’t lie, so he just decided to tell him that. This Luke version was a bit more childish than the Luke I knew. When he knew that Simeon didn’t tell him the whole truth, Luke pouted and protested for a while until he seemed to notice my troubled face. I didn’t know exactly what he thought when he saw me, but his sad face showed that he was guilty enough. Since that time, he never asked again and would avoid to say something about the matter to me. Seeing his reaction, I thought that even though he was still not mature, it was good that he still considered other people’s feeling.

It was my second night here in Celestial Realm. I was now waiting for Luke, Simeon, and Jude to come back as I tried to read one of Simeon’s books while sitting on the couch. I didn’t know what to do to spend my time here, so I checked the books just because I was curious about how the ancient books looked like here. 

There was a reason why I was just left alone in this room. A few hours ago, the three of them debated who would take care of me because each of them had matters that couldn’t be postponed. Simeon was the one who was the most opposed to leaving me alone, especially because he was worried I would suddenly run away like I did the past two days. Feeling guilty because I always troubled them when I unconsciously tried to go out, I promised them I would not let the feelings in my heart defeat my mind. They refused and were still doubtful of me until we found a solution. The only solution was for Jude to use magic to me. He was the only angels who had magic that could know the position of the person he was touching, just like a magical GPS. After Jude suggested that, both Simeon and Luke finally relented and left with uneasy mind.

That’s why, just for now, I would try not to think about Belphie and looked for activities that could occupy my mind. I turned my attention to the book again which words I couldn't really read because it was ancient language. While flipping another page of the book, I continued my thought about the three angels again, not really focusing on what I was reading.

Simeon, Jude, and Luke had been treating me kindly. Simeon was making sure I wasn’t left out and he always invited me to join their conversation. That made me able to be a bit closer to Jude and he started to lower his guard around me. Luke believed me the first time he saw me just because Simeon said that I was his old friend. He offered to teach me how to cook when he knew I wasn’t that good at cooking, though I was a bit better than the first time I arrived because of him. I almost messed up when I knew his own recipe without him telling me before, which he just responded innocently by admiring me since I could predict his secret recipe.

The more I read the ancient book in my hands, the more I didn’t understand the words. So, I decided to just close it and put it back to the bookshelf. Still standing in front of it, I suddenly heard something fall out of my pocket. When I looked down and wanted to pick it up, I halted the moment my eyes caught the cow keychain laying near my foot.

Thinking about my situation for the entire 3 days made me almost forgot that I always brought the doll everywhere with me. I was glad I didn’t lose it when I time slipped with Belphie, since I felt calmer when I knew it was always there for me, so I wasn’t alone. I held it closer to my chest and close my eyes, imagining the first time I bought this with Belphie in Devildom. 

In this lonely and silent night, I was in a room I wasn’t quite familiar while reminiscing the past and uttering a word I really loved.

“Belphie...”

I missed him. I truly missed him.

Fortunately, the emptiness of my heart could still be slightly covered by the existence of three angels and Barbatos who always guided and accompanied me. If I were alone here, I wouldn’t know what to do and I was sure I would get lost. Besides the three angels, Barbatos accompanied me by sometimes chatting with me, giving direction and assistance, even doing small talk with me. He told me to be careful, obeying the three angels for now because they were on my side, and told me to stay in the room until I got some new information from them. That’s why I always talked with the three angels when they were back, digging information about the current situation in Celestial Realm as they were unaware of the reason I asked about the latest news.

I was still occupied with my thought until I heard knocking sounds come from the door. I quickly got up and walked toward it, thinking it was one of the angels. Putting a smile on my face, I opened the door to greet them, but I froze when I was faced with an angel I didn’t know.

It was an unfamiliar man with great presence like Lucifer. He had beautiful long silver hair, fair skin, and blue eyes that was as beautiful as a gem. Wearing a long white robe and gloves neatly, he reminded me of Lucifer, but I knew that he was not him. I just felt that they were a bit similar, but somehow they were also not similar.

The beautiful angel was just standing there and staring at me, making me look at him back confusedly. The moment my eyes caught his, my eyes started focusing on his unique eyes that made me unable to take my eyes off immediately. It was just so interesting to see those gem eyes sparkling at night like this.

After a few minutes of observing his eyes, he showed a smile on his face. The change in his face made me realize that I had been staring at him for a long time, so I quickly averted my eyes from him with red face.

“Are you MC?”

Still embarrassed, I tried to take a glance at him and asked him back. “Um, who are you?”

The angel bowed his head a bit, then looked up at me. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. My name is Michael. I want to tell you that Simeon, Jude, and Luke will not be able to come back today. Also, I am quite curious about the girl they have been taking care of since three days ago.”

I frowned and took a step back suspiciously when he mentioned about me. Every time he tried to come closer, I walked backward again until he decided to stop doing that. I didn’t know if I should believe him or not. Simeon always told me to stay inside the room and even made sure I wouldn’t be found out by another angel. I couldn't find a logical reason to justify Simeon telling about me to another angel, since it was not possible for him to do that kind of thing.

Seeing me who was still doubting him, he continued speaking. 

“It seems you don’t believe me. Your reaction is as I expected though and I understand why you behave like that to me. But I hope you will think about my words again because I never lie to others. Before I tell you the whole reason I came to meet you, could we talk inside the room? I believe we can be more relax when we talk while sitting.”

When he said that he never lied, I started to consider what he said. If the one who said that was a human, I wouldn’t easily believe him. But, if it was an angel, I remembered Simeon once explained to me that angels never lied and they would never do that because it was a sin. Though, it was still okay to lie with good intentions or giving lies that didn’t harm others. As angels, they must behaved well and be an example for the descendants of other angels, so that the realm remained balanced. If they violated, then they would receive punishment from 'him', even though I still didn’t know who 'he' meant because Simeon never answered it.

The angel in front of me seemed to know what I was considering in my head. Even though he knew, he didn’t try to convince me that he was not suspicious. Calmly, he just asked a simple question. “Do you believe me now?”

I couldn’t find any reason not to accept what he said, so I nodded my head.

“Good. Then, let’s talk inside.”

He entered the room and sat on the couch with good manner. I went to the kitchen, wanted to make a tea for him. But, he told me not to do that because he just drank a tea an hour ago.

“What do you want to talk about?” I asked as I sat on the couch across from him to start the conversation.

“I know you are a human.”

His words was so sudden that I almost bit my lip. My face became paler when my worst prediction came true after all.

_‘That means... I have already been found out?’_

Before I could say anything to him, he continued talking. “So, I need you to come to our meeting tomorrow. We will discuss about what we will do to you there. It’s alright, we are not going to punish you because I have decided that you are not suspicious. We just need you to tell how you can come here and we will decide what to do later. I promised to Simeon, Jude, and Luke not to hurt you.”

I was surprised when I heard the last sentence. _‘Really? They did that for me? I am touched to hear they care about me even though we only spend a short time together.’_ I smiled to myself, remembering how we spent time together during the past 2 days. _‘I hope we can also be friends at this time.’_

“They really like you.” He laughed, a sincere smile showed on his face. “Even Luke tried to convince me not to punish you. But, I never plan to do that since I first found out about you.” 

Hearing that, I gave a smile back to him. I didn’t intend to show it to him, but I was just happy when I knew the three of them thought that well about me. But for now, I wouldn’t ask further about it. Because I was just curious and I had to continue the original topic since it was a more serious matter.

“What’s the meeting about?” Dropping my smile, I asked him while clenching my hands to focus more on the conversation, I had to know about the meeting so I could prepare myself in case something would go wrong.

The serious tone in my voice resulted in him also responding with the same attitude. He straightened up his body and began to explain about the meeting. “The highest ranking angels in Celestial Realm often hold meeting like this every time we face a problem. In tomorrow meeting, we will talk about you and the security division will also have an urgent news for us. Because it is so sudden, there are only a few high ranking angels coming tomorrow.“

He went silent for a moment after he finished explaining. Lowering his head, I saw that his smile had disappeared and his relax expression turned serious. 

“And... I think I have a bad feeling about the news.”

* * *

_‘I didn’t have any choice.’_

Even though Michael seemed to invite me politely, it was hard to refuse his invitation to the meeting when he stressed ‘the highest angels meeting’ part. So, here I was, sitting by myself in the room while I felt very nervous. It was already 10 a.m. in the morning and I had to go to the meeting 1 hour later _._

_‘If they aren’t going to punish me, are they going to throw me out of the Celestial Realm to the human world? No, I can’t let them do that. This is not my time and I haven’t found Belphie yet...’_

While waiting in my temporary room Simeon gave to me, I felt my sweats running down my spine and this feeling of nervousness didn’t seem to go away. The only thing I could do to try to calm myself down was by chatting with Barbatos. With a D.D.D ready in my hands, I started to type something on the keyboard.

MC : Barbatos... What will happen to me later? I’m really worried.

Barbatos : My apologies, MC. I don’t know. I am not familiar with the rules in Celestial Realm, as I am a demon from Devildom. But, if one of the highest ranking angel told you that, I am sure that they will not punish you. But, I must say I am quite intrigue with the second issue they are going to talk in the meeting. I hope the second issue will be their focus so they will forget about you for a while.

MC : The second issue? Do you mean the security?

Barbatos : Yes. I have a feeling that it is going to be a very serious problem. If you are finished with the meeting, could you tell me what the second issue is about?

MC : Sure.

Barbatos : Thank you, MC. I always hope you are safe there.

MC : And you too, Barbatos. Umm, there is one thing I want to ask before I cut off the contact.

Barbatos : Of course. What do you want to ask?

MC : Is... everything alright there? Are you not lonely?

Barbatos : ... Thank you for your concern. But, I am alright. Don’t worry about me.

After he sent that last message, Barbatos didn’t reply my message again. He looked like he was avoiding my question. 

I looked at the screen of my D.D.D sadly, feeling that Barbatos was deliberately hiding the sadness in his heart. He was always like that. He was not used to be open to others, so I knew he wouldn’t really tell me about his feeling. But still, I was also worried about him. Barbatos had been acting differently these days since he watched Diavolo’s death. I just hoped there was someone that could heal his heart right now. Unfortunately, that person wasn’t going to be me.

I let out a sigh and decided to play with a game I downloaded in my D.D.D until I heard a knock coming from the door.

“MC, it’s me. Michael.”

I put my D.D.D in my pocket, then I stood up. “Ah, okay! Please wait!”

I ran over to the door and opened it. There, I found Michael who was dressing more formally and neatly than yesterday.

“We are going to the meeting now. Please follow me.”

He turned around and started to lead the way for me. I closed the door behind me carefully and followed him. The hallway I passed was very quiet and there wasn’t any sound at all, different from the noisy atmosphere in Devildom. It was quiet and calm, almost as if there was no one here. Simeon told me that some angels indeed lived in this place, but strangely, I had never seen any angels other than Simeon, Jude, Luke, and Michael. I started to lower my head as I was walking behind Michael, watching the grids of the floor that seemed to move backwards as my feet brought me to continue to walk forward.

Thinking about it again, I wondered why I could be found out. Was there anyone else beside the three of them who knew about me? Or did one of them accidentally tell about me?

I still couldn’t find the answer to my own questions when Michael suddenly stopped walking. I snapped out of my reverie and looked up at him, wondering why he suddenly halted even though we hadn’t arrived at the meeting room yet.

He turned to look at me, studying my face for a while. “You seem nervous. Like I said yesterday, you are going to be okay. I promise. Don’t you believe me?”

It seemed that he noticed about my nervousness. As a respond, I looked away then shook my head. “No, I decided to believe you yesterday. I know an angel can’t go against their promise. I’m sure of it. It’s just... this worried feeling can’t disappear so quickly.”

I brought my right hand to my chest, clutching my shirt weakly, which I did to just pour out my feelings. _‘I have been nervous since the day the war suddenly came. Even though others think I look calm, I’m actually not. All of things that happened these days make me can’t lower my guard until it’s all resolved. I’m really tired thinking. I just realize it now, but I can’t relax.’_

Again, I was frowning when I lost in my thought. Why hadn’t I realized it before? That I was really tired and I didn’t have enough sleep. Worries and nervousness filled my heart the entire time. I always thought I couldn’t make any mistake, so we all could reach a happy ending together.

“You seem to have many thoughts.”

I lifted my head as soon as I heard him speak. 

“I can see that a lot of things are bothering you right now, making you confused and tired.” He came closer to me and raised his right hand to cup my cheek, his eyes scanning over my face. “You don’t know how pale your face is, right? You even have eyebags under your eyes.” He then released his hand and patted my shoulders gently. “If you are going to be like this, you will make yourself worse. You have to take care of your own health. If you have many problems, you have to stay calm and think about it carefully, thinking of your plan on a paper even though you can’t predict the future. Even if something is going wrong, you can try another way. Focus on what’s been happening now, not the future or the past.”

Hearing his advice, my eyes widened. He was... speaking the truth. If I thought about the problems I had every time, I would be really stressed and couldn’t think properly. As a human, I could even become sick easily and it would hinder our secret mission.

I slowly directed my eyes at him again. Quietly, I smiled and said thank you to him. 

“Thank you.”

Seeing me who began to put on a more relieved posture, he started showing his beautiful smile again. “Your welcome. Let’s continue, all of them are waiting.”

I nodded my head and walked again together with him, but now I was walking right next to him. He even tried to match my steps when I noticed he walked slower than before. I thought Michael was a great angel. With only a short conversation like this, the barrier between him and the other seemed to disappear. This angel had the ability to make others rely on him in a different way from Lucifer.

Shortly after, we arrived at a huge door of the meeting room. It was a silver-colored door which was decorated with the carvings of two young angels playing a trumpet, accompanied by feathers that flew around the young angels. It was a very beautiful carving. But then, Devildom and Celestial Realm always had their own unique architecture and interior. 

Michael opened the door first and entered. Exhaling the breath I was holding since I spotted the door with my eyes, I quietly stepped in. When I was already inside the room, I was amazed by how huge the room was. A long table with a large number of chairs filled my view. The room was also really bright, even brighter than Simeon’s room. The source of light was also probably coming from a group of angels who had already gathered around the table. Their existence alone was as if able to blind both of my human eyes. I always wondered why all of the angels were dazzling, maybe it was to show that they were the most special and closest creatures to light and goodness.

“Michael. Who is that human girl?”

When I was still thinking about the angels, the first voice I heard from one of them was a voice I wasn’t really expected. My eyes widened and I reflexively turned to look at the angel who had just spoken.

It was one the voices I really missed. Looking at the real him in front of me, I tried hard to fight back the tears that could come out any moment. I covered my eyes with my left arm and wiped my eyes. It was good that the angels' attention was now directed at them, Lucifer and Michael, so they didn’t really notice me crying a bit.

“Lucifer.” Michael directed his gaze at him, his eyes that previously seemed gentle turned firm and serious since he entered the room. “I’ll explain later. But first, is everyone here?”

I tried not to show sadness on my face by concentrating my mind on my current situation. My eyes started to scan over the room, finding that all of the seats were already filled except for the grand chair on the middle edge of the table and one chair on the left side.

“One angel is missing. We can start the meeting now while waiting for him. We are going to explain about this girl situation here.” Michael held my shoulder and offered the nearest seat to me. When he did that, my gaze continued to stick to Lucifer. When Lucifer realized I was staring at him, I immediately turned my face in the other direction. Fortunately, Michael didn’t seem to notice me doing that. If he noticed, he would definitely ask about it. “This is my seat. You can sit on it, MC. I’m going to stand and explain everything.”

I obeyed him and sat down on his chair. Though, when I did that, I was a bit bothered when all of the angels—including Lucifer—seemed to observe every of my movement. Perhaps they were not used to see a human here. Regarding Lucifer, I thought he looked at me like that just because I had been staring at him since I first entered the room.

Michael then stood firmly behind me, he looked at each of the angels for a moment, before his gaze was back to Lucifer. “The human girl’s name is MC. She has been here in Celestial Realm since 3 days ago and was found here in this building.” 

After introducing me, one of the highest ranking angel responded. “How can she be here? There is no way a human can be here unless she used teleportation or she was summoned, right? But, a human doesn’t know how to teleport, or maybe she was summoned by an angel? I can see a witch summon a demon, but for an angel to summon a human to Celestial Realm...”

“That is also what I want to know.” Michael turned his head to look at me. He nodded his head as if expected an answer from me. “MC, could you explain how you came here?”

All eyes were on me and I could only stay silent, thinking about what I should say to them. This was something I was afraid of and it actually happened. I could never tell them that I came from the future. That would destroy all of our efforts to come here. If our secrets were revealed, unexpected things would happen and I didn’t want things to change a lot. But, I also didn’t dare to lie to them, since they always told me that they could read human’s heart. Would they know every time humans lie? I didn’t know. What was I supposed to say?

“MC?” Michael tilted his head confusedly when I didn’t give him any answer. 

_‘How should I answer?’_

Hesitantly, I tried to open my mouth. As soon as I wanted to say the first word, there was loud and fast steps approaching the front door. All of sudden, an angel appeared and slammed the door open in panic. Everyone stared at the newcomer and I saw how Lucifer frowned displeasedly at his rude behavior. Lucifer was about to reprimand the new angel, but he interrupted him before Lucifer could say anything.

“I-I found it!” While huffing and puffing heavily, he lifted his head to look at us. Sweats ran down all over his body and his face was really pale, I guess he was tired from working and running when I saw a pile of papers in his hands.

“What happened?” Michael asked while raising one of his eyebrows.

The angel quickly answered him, it seemed from his tone that he was about to say something shocking and he wanted to deliver his words immediately. “Yesterday, I found an oddity in the security report at one of the border gates for teleportation. After analyzing for a long time, we found a new information. It seemed there was an intruder that used the teleportation without permission.”

As soon as he told the report, the angels became really noisy. They whispered to each other, not expecting the news at all.

“An intruder?” Another angel I didn’t know asked, the expression on his face seemed to say that he could hardly believe what he was hearing.

The security angel nodded and continued to explain. “I analyzed about the intruder based on the magic they have. I was surprised when I found the result.”

“What’s the result?”, Michael asked again, his frown was even deeper than before.

He quickly came over to Michael, putting a pile of papers he brought on the table near him. Michael took one of the papers as he started to put his index finger under his chin, thinking. When I watched him reading quickly through the reports, his eyes widened when he noticed something. “This kind of magic... It doesn’t belong to witches or humans. Is it... a demon?”

I jolted up when I heard his statement. My heart was beating really fast when I tried to guess who he meant by ‘demon’.

_‘It wasn’t Belphie, right? But teleportation? I didn’t remember we used teleportation. And there is only one intruder, why am I not detected?’_

“Why is a demon trying to come here? Don’t they hate visiting Celestial Realm?”, another unknown angel let out another question.

“Yes, it’s quite strange. And somehow, the reports only say there is one intruder.” Michael thought while I realized his eyes were looking at me even for a glance. “There are no reports of a human coming here.”

The security angel seemed confused at what Michael said. “No? It’s not possible for humans to come here, right?”

Michael shook his head and signaled his head towards me. “But there is a human here.”

As soon as he said that, the security angel noticed me even though I had been beside him the entire time. He stared at me for a while as if checking something, then he was shocked when he seemed to acknowledge that what Michael said was true. “What? How? But there is no one detected using the teleportation gate other than this one!”

“Hm...” Michael thought for a while and he frowned when he read the next paper. He passed the paper to Lucifer across him. After Lucifer finished reading it, he frowned and passed it to another angel.

Lucifer sighed while holding his head, it was a gesture he always did when he was stressed about taking care of his younger siblings and me who usually made troubles. But somehow, Lucifer was even more tired than usual. With a low and almost unenthusiastic voice, he uttered his opinion. “This magic they have are dangerous. We can not let him hang around for too long. If they stay too long, they will make a chaos.”

“That’s what I’m thinking.” The security angel agreed. 

Everyone went silent again. They seemed to think deeper about the possibilities of who the intruder was. Seeing that they all concentrated too much on their minds, it seemed they almost forgot about me. It was good they did not notice me, especially because their questions would corner me further. 

However, it seemed my prediction about them forgetting me was wrong when Michael suddenly broke the silence. “Let’s set aside the matter of MC for now.”

_‘What?’_ I was startled when I heard Michael’s suggestion.

“We have to prioritize this demon and find them as soon as possible. This is a bad news and this human isn’t a threat for us.”

Hearing his last statement, the angels once again studied me. They seemed to look at something that no ordinary human eye could see in me, like what the security angel had done before. I hoped they wouldn’t do that too often because I felt uncomfortable when I had so many eyes on me.

The angels started to agree with him. “You are right. This problem must be taken care of first.”

“She is not a danger for us.”

Lucifer also nodded his head, making me a bit surprised. His response made me feel like he really wasn't the Lucifer I knew. As I recall, he was a person who did not easily trust others. “I agree. However, even though she is not a threat for us, she has to stay here and she can’t come out. The lower angels can’t see a human soul and heart clearly. If they know she is not an angel, her presence will make them nervous.” Lucifer then let out another tired sigh. Today, since the beginning of the meeting, I felt Lucifer's behavior was getting more and more strange. He seemed overburdened with something other than the two issues discussed at this meeting. I had been watching the demon brothers for a year, so I could say I knew him well enough to know how he felt. I hoped that he could solve whatever his problems were even though I couldn’t be there to help him. He looked back at the reports and took one of them to read it again. “We have two intruders here. This hasn’t happened before. Celestial Realm has been a peaceful place.”

“As the highest ranking angels, our duty is to protect this realm. We have to do everything we can to protect it.” After responding to Lucifer, Michael took a look at me again. “MC, we are going to discuss about the second intruder. Please wait and don’t come out of your room. I’m going to release Simeon, Jude, and Luke later from the work I gave them yesterday, so they can accompany you. We promise not to do anything bad to you.”

I stood up and bowed at him, telling him my gratitude when he said that he let Simeon, Jude, and Luke to go back to our room again. Other than that, I was glad I was saved from being asked, but this second intruder really bothered me. I just hoped it was not Belphie. I had to tell this information to Barbatos later.

After Michael sent one of the angels outside the meeting to take me back to my room, which he might do so the angel could watch over me, I began to leave the room followed by an angel behind me.

As I walked, various questions came to my mind.

_’Why wouldn’t they suspect me at all? Even though if I have a pure soul and heart, I still can lie a little. Simeon told me that the high-ranking angels can see a human’s heart and soul. After he looked at my soul and heart, he decided to trust me so fast. These highest ranking angels... are also like Simeon, even Lucifer, who had been suspicious of me back then when I was still in Devildom. It wasn’t like him at all. He was always on the lookout for every strangers around his younger siblings. Did he somehow change when he became a demon?’_

Still hearing the commotion even though I had already left the room, I quietly closed my eyes. I felt that I knew something that could answer these questions. Something deep in my memory. 

I dug my mind to find the answer that I remembered was once told by someone. It was then I remembered, it was something Belphie had told me before.

_“When I was an angel, I was very naive and that’s why I thought that everything wasn’t going to change. My naiveness was probably one of the reasons why I didn’t realize that something was going on with Lilith and I really regreted it. Even though I’ve been to human world many times, I haven’t seen the dark part of the human world. I realized that not everything in the whole realm could be resolved by kind and good actions as soon as I arrived at Devildom.”_

Understanding what Belphie said, I opened my eyes again and stared into the clear blue sky. There was only one simple word that could answer the whole questions.  
  


Just like the past Belphie. Perhaps, the angels were all quite naive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is long for me to write. But a problem begins to appear in this chapter. Thank you for reading!


End file.
